Photograph
by HyoukyoNoSora
Summary: Ulquiorra gets a present that makes him happy. Grimmjow is surprised when he goes to try to fight Ulquiorra. An innocent oneshot. GrimmUlqui


**Disclaimer: **I own bleach; I have lots of stained jeans to prove how I frequently use it. But, unfortunately, I do not own _the_ Bleach, unfortunately that belongs to the almighty Tite Kubo-sama. Lucky bastard, I'm sure his jeans don't get stained…

xXx Photograph xXx

Grimmjow had decided. He had had enough of it. He had enough of his power being underrated, of having stuck up bitches above him, of having to listen to orders of Aizen-fucking-sama. He had enough of all of it.

Grimmjow was walking through Las Noches for the last time, he would get to the front gates and sonido away, he would go to the human world and never come back. Maybe he would even find a way of getting into Soul Society… a way to kill all those damn shinigami, he would find out if they were stronger than him.

But planning far ahead was unlike Grimmjow and what really mattered now was getting away from there… if he only could have one last fight before leaving. He had just killed some lower arrancar and he could still feel his sticky blood clinging to his skin, but the bastard hadn't been nearly powerful enough for him to call it a fight. Who could be good enough for him to fight at the moment?

As if answering his thoughts, the door to the Quarto's room showed up, at the end of the corridor. With a grin on his face, Grimmjow quickened his steps, stopping in front of said door. He did not knock, he never did, after all, Grimmjow had never been politest of people.

The door was halfway open before he stopped, frozen. The Quarto's room was turned to the inside of Las Noches, so that the bright sun was always coming in, like it was now. It made Ulquiorra's pale skin shine, small shadows gracing his face, done by his hair and nose, his bottom lip was a pale pink under the sun and his eyes… green orbs, always so emotionless, were now filled with happiness. Fixed on a small device on his hands, his eyes shone. His lips were set in a firm line as usual, his back straight, eyebrows in a frown… but the look in his eyes, they made Grimmjow's own mirror it. Grimmjow's heart jumped and his grip on the door handle tightened. Ulquiorra had still not noticed him, too busy looking at whatever it was he was looking at. Grimmjow was thankful for that, because all of a sudden he could feel his cheeks heating up, and he would rather kill himself than let Ulquiorra see it.

He closed the door and let go of a breath he did not know he had been holding. Every other time he had seen Ulquiorra, he was always emotionless, a superior aura radiating from him, screaming power but, not even once, had it shown any kind of feeling. Not even hate, the hate Grimmjow could never hide nor wanted to, Ulquiorra had never felt such a thing. Or if he did, Grimmjow was never able to see it… but now, to see such raw emotion… He felt his cheeks heating up again and punched the wall with a groan.

Grimmjow continued his walk around Las Noches, surely not the last one. He had no idea why he had wanted to leave the place to start with.

After some steps though, he froze in place. He replayed his previous thoughts in his mind, '_Every other time he had seen Ulquiorra, he was always emotionless, a superior aura radiating from him, screaming power but, not even once, had it shown any king of feeling.' _Yes, every other time it had been like that, why had this time been different? What had changed? No… it certainly couldn't be a what… a what would never make such a change… then, it could only be a who. He felt his chest tighten and for some unknown reason he decided he felt like killing some arrancars.

Back in his room, Ulquiorra still had his eyes fixed on his most recent precious possession.

About an hour earlier, Ulquiorra had found out the world was much bigger than he had ever imagined.

_Walking in the room, Ulquiorra looked over at the orange haired girl. He had always found interesting the fact her eyes were always so filled with life, millions of emotions and thoughts pouring out of them. So as usual, the first place he looked at were them. He quickly recognized the feelings he had seen in humans so many times before, even though now they were mixed in a weird combination. Happiness… sadness… nostalgia. Tears started forming on her eyes, even though a smile graced her lips. 'What an odd woman' Ulquiorra thought before ordering the food to be brought. He had nothing to say to her, so he immediately turned to leave._

"_Uh… um…"the woman's voice stopped him. He calmly turned around, staring at her for a moment before speaking._

"_What is it, woman?" his voice was low as usual, but in the silence of the room he was sure she could hear him perfectly._

"_I was thinking… um… uh… do you know what this is?" she smiled awkwardly, holding up the device she had been looking at._

_Ulquiorra slowly lowered his eyes, staring at it before his curiosity got the better of him and he walked closer to her. The device was pink, with some buttons, it had a drawing of a kitty in the back and, in the front, a screen. Inside of it was a orange haired guy frowning. 'Kurosaki Ichigo' he thought._

_Her smile grew a little when she saw him staring intently at the machine, and she started talking, "Well… with this you can take photographs, images like this one," she pointed at Kurosaki Ichigo," of yourself and your friends. That way you will always feel close to them!" her expression suddenly turned sad, the tears that had previously completely disappeared coming back, this time falling out. By now her smile was clearly forced, "I was thinking.. if you wanted this?… when I brought it I thought that with this I could always be able to be with them but…" she sobbed," that can't happen, now can it?" she grabbed his pale hand, putting it there and closing his fingers over it, "You will probably find a better purpose for it other than simply staring at old photographs like me…"_

_By then, Ulquiorra was already skimming the pictures, feeling as if with each passing photo his world grew a bit more. What the eye couldn't see did not exist… but now, he was seeing so many things during such a short period of time. There were hundreds of pictures there, of different people in different places, each one of them breaking a bit of the wall that separated Ulquiorra's world from the real world._

_He turned to look at the orange haired woman and said something he never thought he would say: "Thank you." He then turned to leave, but was stopped before he could reach the door, a small hand holding his wrist._

"_Just… please… do not delete any of the photos that are already there… please." She looked pleadingly at him, as he stared back blankly at her. With a simple nod of his head, she let go of his wrist, going to sit back in front of the window. She had done it, Ulquiorra was now leaving with her last connection to her world. Maybe then… maybe then the hope would go away._

After going through all the photos, which he had done even before reaching his room, Ulquiorra did not know what to do with the little device. So he sat on his bed thinking what use did it have. Maybe he could give it to Aizen-sama… but Aizen-sama most surely would find as little use in it as Ulquiorra did. So then Ulquiorra started thin examining the woman's words, '_Well… with this you can take photographs of yourself and your friends. That way you will always feel close to them!'_

Did Ulquiorra have any friends? What exactly were friends? He had read about them, he had even seen them interacting (some Arrancars called themselves that), but he had never exactly understood the feeling. Since they called that to only a few people… maybe it was a person they felt differently about? Perhaps Aizen-sama was his friend… no, that was a stupid thought, Aizen-sama was his God.

Sighing in frustration, Ulquiorra walked over to his window, where he caught a glimpse of blue hair. The Sexta was training outside, fighting with some weak arrancar that was already almost dead. Maybe… was the Sexta his friend? He did feel differently about the Sexta than he did about the other arrancars. The Sexta wasn't complete trash. Could that be friendship?

He grabbed the little pink machine, zooming in on the Sexta and snapping a photo. He looked at the screen… blood lust filled eyes widened as he gave the final blow, blood droplets frozen in the air, going in the direction of the Sexta's skin, that was already stained with the blood of the other arrancar. Sitting on his bed, Ulquiorra stared at the photo. He had a friend, and his friend looked happy. He felt a strange feeling slipping into him. His chest suddenly felt warm and the hollow feeling he was so used to by now had disappeared, instead he was pretty sure every passing second he stared at the photograph, the kicks of something in his stomach grew stronger and stronger. Had his lunch been alive? He sure hoped he was not pregnant.

xXx End of Photograph xXx

So… what do I have to say? Hmmm... I just felt like doing an oneshot, so I opened the songs folder, closed my eyes and picked a random song. It ended up being Smile, sang by KyuHyun from Super Junior… I honestly have no idea what Kyuhyun is saying, but his voice compensates it…

So I started writing while listening to it and I honestly had no idea where I was going with this… I just did Grimmjow's part, thinking about Ulquiorra's smile (which I ended up thinking would be too weird so I made an 'eye's smile') since the song is called smile… and then I decided it was too short and I did Ulquiorra's part too…

As I had written here yesterday, today I came running to edit this as soon as woke up… but if you spot any typo or something that doesn't make sense, please warn me… :D

Reviews are welcome and I do like criticism so don't worry about being mean! :D


End file.
